


Little Talks

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After Billy dies he becomes a ghost. He passes his time messing with the living. Until one day in 2019 something happens and he realizes he’s not as alone in the afterlife as he assumed.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> For Amanda, who wanted ghost Billy and Dally, and I couldn’t resist.

A lot of people fear death. For a while Billy was one of those people. Then he’d died and it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that death was a lot kinder to him than life ever was. He no longer had to deal with his father or any of the other bullshit. He was free. 

He hadn’t moved on though. At the time he hadn’t been ready, too worried about Max to really allow himself. He’d spent a long time watching her. Seeing how her life turned out. 

It was a relief when she went to college and got away from his his asshole father. Not that Billy ever let the man hurt her. 

He remembers the first time the man had raised his arm against Max after he died. Billy had caused a lightbulb to burst and a book to go sailing at his head. 

Every one of them had stood frozen, including Billy. He'd never made contact before, let alone thrown an actual book. 

That's where it starts. He watches over Max but apart from that there's not a lot for him to do as a ghost. He has to get his kicks somewhere.

So he starts fucking with the living. He'll make things hover through an otherwise empty street or house. Write things on mirrors or windows. Move things into people's paths on the sidewalk causing them to trip.

That last one is his favorite, especially in recent years. People in 2019 are so wrapped up in their phones that half the time they miss what's right in front of them, making them easy targets. 

He's just moved a skateboard out into the path of a stuffy looking man in a suit when he sees him. He's not easy to miss, standing there in his tight jeans and leather jacket like he's right out of the 80's.

Billy knows some of the fashion has been coming back but damn. He'd forgotten how much he liked that look. The guy is smirking as he watches the people walk along the crowded path. 

Billy turns his attention back to the business man just in time to see him step on the skateboard. He yells as his legs get swept out from under him and he falls backwards. The coffee he was holding goes flying through the air, landing right on his laugh. 

Billy laughs, watching as the man gets to his feet in a furious huff, kicking the skateboard out of his path as he storms away. 

He's still grinning when he looks across the street. The guy from the door is still standing there, his lips pulled up into an amused smile. 

The man turns his head and their eyes meet, widening at the same time. It's been a long time since he's had anyone look at him. Let alone make eye contact like this. 

The man looks just as startled. He shakes his head, muttering to himself before turning away. Billy moves before he can think about it, stumbling after the man. 

"Wait!" he calls. "Wait! Please!"

He's used to people ignoring him when he talks, mostly because they can't hear him. But he can tell this guy does from the way his shoulders tense. 

Billy catches up to him and reaches for his arm. The guy stops, turning to face him with a scowl. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"How can you see me?" Billy asks him. 

"I imagine the same way you can see me," the man says. "We're both ghosts."

"I didn't know there were others," Billy admits. "I've never talked to another ghost before."

"We mostly like to keep to ourselves and the people we like to haunt," the man tells him. 

Billy nods. He's spent a long time doing that himself. Mostly because he didn't know there was another option. 

"I'm Billy."

The man looks unsure but he still answers. "Dally. Well Dallas, but people call me Dally. Or they used to before… you know."

Billy doesn't ask how it happened. It's not his business. But he's still not ready to let him walk away. Now that he's made contact for the first time in over 3 decades he's not ready to lose it. 

"You know," Billy says. "There's a park nearby where a bunch of kids hang out."

"I hate kids," Dally mutters. 

Billy smirks, "Good. Because they could use a good scare."

Dally smiles at that, "Well shit, why didn't you just lead with that? I love messing with kids. They're so gullible."

"Me too," Billy says as Dally falls into step beside him. "It's a great way to pass the time."

"Definitely," Dally agrees. 

"You know what I miss about being alive?" Billy asks. He doesn't wait for an answer. "Smoking."

"I'm with you," Dally says. "Though I thought you were going to say sex."

Billy coughs, sure his face would be heating up if he still had blood in his veins. Though he can't deny he's right. 

"That too," Billy sighs. "It's been too long since I got laid. Or touched in any way."

There's silence as they continue to walk, and Billy thinks that's it, conversation over. Then fingers brush against Billy's palm and he stills. The contact makes him shiver. He's sure his heart would be racing if it still worked. Still, his body is reacting to the touch in ways he didn't know it was capable of anymore. "How does it feel?"

Billy opens his mouth, unsure how to even describe what he's feeling. "Like too much but not enough."

"One of the perks of having ghost friends," Dally says. 

"I'm pretty sure friends don't think of each other the way I'm thinking about you right now," Billy admits. 

Dally smirks, "And how's that?"

"Like I to kiss you but also get you on your knees."

"Well then," Dally says, taking a step closer. "What are you waiting for?"

Nothing apparently. Billy moves quickly, taking Dally's face in his hands as he kisses him. It's hard and a little desperate. It's been so long since he's kissed someone and now that he knows it's possible he doesn't want to let go. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling like this. Not anymore.

Yet here he is, wrapped up in Dally's arms as they kiss heatedly. 

As much as Billy enjoys screwing with people he's found a new favorite way to pass the time. 

They spend a lot of time together after that, laughing as they play tricks on the living and see their confusion as things seem to jump out at them. Eventually they talk, learning about each other’s lives before they died.

Billy tells Dally about his mom and about Max. How she’s off somewhere nearby with kids and grandkids of her own. How he’d died protecting some girl he didn’t even know but had been able to remind him of who he was before his dad got to him.

In turn, Billy learns about Dally’s life. How he’d had it rough from the start and his parents never gave a shit about it. How he spent a lot of time in and out of jail. He talks fondly about his friends from before, especially a kid named Johnny. One he says deserved better. He’d died before Dally did but Dally says he never saw him and just hoped he found peace he never was able to when he was alive.

“Have you?” Billy asks him.

Dally shrugs, “About as much as I can, I guess. Life never had a lot to offer someone like me.”

He doesn’t ask if death has, but he hopes for his sake it has. At least a little bit.

They don’t meet any other ghosts, but Billy doesn’t mind it. He’s content with what he has. He knows maybe one day he’ll have to move on, but for now he’s a happy haunt, walking the earth with Dallas Winston by his side.


End file.
